Mix It Up redue
by Flys Through Water
Summary: After the mix up and horror in London, Bella and Alex are living in Florida with their two kids. Everything seems fine until they get a visit from the past Bella wanted to leave behind, trying to protect her babies. R
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! sorry but change in plans for Mix It Up! dont ask, i just forgot where it was going and am changing it.**

_What we miss:_

Alex Rider and Bella Swan are kidnapped by Riley, who did not die, and were taken to a remote location near the US, and trapped in a jail cell. Edward attempted to save them, but ended up being killed by Riley, who soon released the two humans. In the midst of her sorrow and anger, Bella gets drunk with Alex and they sleep together.

Nine months later, Bella has kids, and marries Alex. (in this fic Bella and Alex are roughly the age of 22). Bella names her first child, a boy with fair hair and blue eyes, Evin. When he is two, Bella has a girl, red hair, green eyes, named Hayli. Alex is the best father and Bella a decent mother, in her eyes. They family of 4 lives in Jacksonville, Florida in the house that Renee and Phil used to live in, but are now living in a house in Arizona.

* * *

_BellaPOV_

I felt like something was wrong. Evin and Hayli were both in the living room with my, fast asleep, and Alex was at work. The phone rang just as the door did. I called to the door 'hold on a minute', and picked up the phone. It was Alex.

"Hey babe, how are you?"

"Hey, hun, can you hold on for a moment? There's someone at the door."

I looked through the peep hole, but saw no-one there. I opened it anyway--it could be a package.

It was.

I bent down to pick it up, and saw that it was for Alex. From London.

"Who's at the door?" Alex asked.

"It's just a package."

"For who?"

"You."

"Will you open it for me?"

"Sure." I set the package on the kitchen counter, and got a glass of sweet-tea.

I sliced off the tape with a knife, and pulled the sides away. Inside the box was a letter, surrounded by coffee mugs from Disney Land/World. It from _A Friend_. Odd. I ripped in open, making sure not to damage the return address.

_Alex, _it reads.

_I hope you, your wife, and kids are all well. Florida is a wonderful place--I prefer California, myself, but I can't spend enough time in one spot besides my workshop. I actually, in my spare time, made those mugs, had no use for them, but still. Hope you enjoy them. The kids will love them._

_Don't worry! They aren't bomb or anything like that. Just ceramic mugs with non-lead paint. Cute things, unless for anything but coffee or tea._

_I'm actually in Florida at the moment, as in the day your reading this because I tend to use express mail. Anyway, I'm visiting Florida, and will be seeing you soon. I'm not on business, but meeting a woman I met online. I'm sure you can understand my situation. I have a few letters for you, however. Nothing big, or worrisome. I'm sorry but I took the opportunity to test out my paper reader--it allows me to see what a letter says without opening it. Sorry, but it was the perfect opportunity._

_Take care until we meet, my boy._

_Smithers._

I read the letter to Alex over the phone, and he seemed to know who it was before I told him the name at the bottom.

I knew Alex's previous employment situation, but I was still shocked when I read about the mugs not being bombs. Alex had told me that Smithers was the man who had given him all his gadgets, and was a pretty dear friend.

When I had finished the letter, Alex, I imagined, was bouncing in his office chair.

"Smithers is coming to see me? Yeah! I haven't seen him since before Australia **A/N: sorry but I've only read up to Snake Head, so that's all thats happened as far as Alex's adventures. **! I wonder how he knew I was here... Probably Jack...."

"Yeah." A baby started crying in the other room. "Hey Alex, a baby needs me, so I'll see you when you get home. I love you."

"Love you, too."

We hung up and I went into the living room. Hayli was crying, and Evin, who was lying in the playpin with her, was stirring. I quickly pulled Hayles into my arms and bounced up and down. She was barley a year old, and was getting so big. Her hair, fire red, was pin straight and in pig-tails. Her eyes were always bright, and were gem-like when she woke up, turning more seaweed as the day went by. She was such a sweetheart! 3

Despite my efforts to keep him asleep, Evin woke up. He was three now, and was in need of his first hair cut--his fair hair, so much like his fathers, was long, like Nicky and Alex from _Full House_ before Jesse and Becky took them to get their first hair cut.

Whenever I looked at my kids, I wondered where I was in them. Evins hair is thick like mine, Hayli is too young to tell. I agreed with Alex that Evin and Hayli both have my stubborn attitude, and Alex's ability to take things as they come. Well, that would become more obvious with age. Evin is more patient, like Alex, and Hayli is impatient, like, well... I guess I was pretty impatient as a child. Not so much anymore. Well, not really.

"Mommy?" Evin said. I looked at him, and saw that he was standing up. "I want miwk."

I smiled at him. "Can mommy make sissy happy first, hunny?" He nodded and I kissed his forehead. Rocking Hayli, I asked Evin how he slept.

"I haded a dweam dat daddy was Supowman, and he saveded da word." He look excited. "He fwew awound da pawk end hewped a kitty out of a twee, and dem fwew home end made basgetti fow dinna. And you was soooooo happy." he smiled his adorable smile, and reached for me. I put Hayli in one arm and pulled Evin into the other. "Can we have basgetti fow dinna?" He asked, giving me puppy eyes.

I sighed. "Only if daddy makes it." Evin cheered and I laughed. He was just so adorable.

I noticed that Hayli had fallen back asleep, so I put Evin on the couch, and layed Hayli back in the playpin. Then, I went into the kitchen and pulled out the stuff to make spaghetti. Once that was all out, I went back into the living room. Evin ran to the book shelf to make me read to him, and I texted Alex to tell him that it was his job to make spaghetti for dinner. He agreed and told me that he was on his way home from the office.

Evin came and sat on my lap with _One Fish Two Fish Red Fish Blue Fish_by Dr. Seuss, and I read aloued to him.

_Look what we found_

_in the park_

_in the dark_

_We will take him home_

_We will name him Clark._

That's the part we were on when Alex pulled into the driveway and walked through the door. Evin ran to him and was pulled into a huge hug. I put the book down, making sure not to loose the page, and waited for my hug. Alex pulled my in, and buried his face in my hair, as he always did--I used a current scented shampoo and conditioner now, instead of strawberries. It just, I don't know, smelled better to me now.

"I missed you," Alex told me. His hands were around my waist, and mine were around his neck. He was warm in a comfortable, natural, loving way. It was something I had become addicted to. I needed to feel that warmth against my body. It made me feel whole--not because I was missing anything, it just filled my so completely.

"I missed you, too," I smiled. I pulled back and pressed my lips to his. Evin cooed, clapping his little hands--he knew that it meant we were happy, and that made him happy.

Alex knelt in front of Evin. "How's my little man?" He asked. Evin gave him a thumbs up, and Alex laughed. So did I. "What'd you do while I was making money, sport?"

"Hayli and I took a nap, den mommy wed me docto sooz. We was weeding bout da lawk in da dawk who dey named Clawk. He was funny lookin." Evin giggled "I'll sow you!" He ran to get the book, and ran to show it to his daddy. He pointed at the picture of Clark. "You see?! In't he fweaky lookin, daddy?"

"Yeah." Alex took the book from Evin, and flipped it upside-down. "But even freakier when he's like this."

Evin giggled again. "Your wight daddy!" He looked to me. "In't he wight mommy? In't he fweeky-o like dis?"

I laughed. "Yeah. He is."

Alex stood, and looked toward the living room. "Hayles asleep in the pin?" He asked. I nodded and we headed to where our daughter slept. Alex gently pulled her out and held her to his chest, and she didn't even stur. "How long has she been out?"

I thought. "Since a few minutes after we hung up. She was barley asleep when i texted you."

"That's right!" Alex said,setting Hayli back down. "I need to make spaghetti!"

Evin cheered, but quieted when Alex and I pointed to Hayli, who had stirred at her brothers noise. Evin mouthed that he was sorry, and bent to stroke his sisters hair in apology.

I finished reading the book to Evin, and then re-read it. When Dinner was ready, we all ate. I fed Hayli small bites of mine, then got seconds for myself. After dinner, we all went back into the living room and watched half of Alice in Wonderland (the original Disney movie), before the kids fell asleep. Alex and I finished the movie, and then took the sleeping toddlers up-stairs to their room. Across the hall was our room, where we had a clear view of them all night.

Alex and I snuggled into bed, with his iPod set to run for a half hour, playing only calm piano pieces, and would wake us at seven AM with flyleaf, our favorite band.

Ah. I love Flyleaf. It may be considered a christian band, but I think it's just good music. Alex feels the same way. Neither of us is religious, but we're raising the kids to search for their own beliefs, with a few exceptions.

Satanism, and Vampirism. They were, under any circumstances, allowed to believe in vampires. That was my rule, because I didn't want them to find out about..._them _by accident. Not that the Cullens of Denalis are bad, of course, I just don't think that our families should associate.

Alice hasn't found me, either that, or she hasn't been able to contact me, but, either way. I haven't seen the Cullens since I'd moved--from Forks to Florida. Since I'd gone from Forks to London, then back to Forks after being kidnapped, then from Forks to Florida when I found out that I was pregnant with Evin, and married Alex.

I hope, desperately, that, one day, I'd get to tell her that I'm sorry. Knowing her, she'd probably spring into my life soon, and buy the kids everything they'd ever want, or need. Maybe, once the kids were older, I could send her a message with their pictures--even though she probably already knew about them. And Alex.

When I fell asleep, I dreamt the Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme came to visit, and loved my kids like I did. They all accepted me and my family into theirs, and life went well forever onward. I hoped, in the morning, that it would come true.

**Don't hate me for skipping a lot. I'm going to try and put up a chapter about the events that took place before, and the dream. No promises. I hope you like the turn that this is taking. yes, i am planning to bring the Cullens back. yes, this is going somewhere. yes i have reasons for certain things. yes, more supernatural things are coming in.**

**no promises to anything. sorry**

**Flys Through Water**


	2. Chapter 2

_BellaPOV_

I awoke when Flyleaf screamed "I WILL BREEAAK!" only a few seconds after the song started. It was very rare that 'I'm So Sick' played first--usually the first song was softer, like 'Sorrow' or 'All Around Me'. But when 'I'm So Sick' does begin our morning, we always jump. This morning, I yelped, and clung to Alex, who rolled away at the sound of Flyleaf's lead singer, and pulled us both over the edge of the bed. I landed on top of him, then rolled away, and nearly fell back asleep on the floor.

Instead, I started laughing. Alex joined in, but not because something was funny, but because he was confused at why I was laughing. I was laughing because, well, it's pretty funny how we jump every time. But, no. I was laughing because of my dream.

_Dream MODE_** I don't even know. But this is Bella's dream. **

_I was sitting in the living room of Charlie's house. Alex and I had decided to rent it out for extra money, since, having two kids not near stating school, I couldn't get a job. At the moment the house was vacant, but someone was coming to see it. Someone who, oddly, wanted to live in a rainy small town with a forest, practically surrounding them on all sides, like a cage with no exit._

_Since someone was coming to see the house, it was my job, as the actual owner, to clean it and make it presentable. It was easier than one might think, cleaning the house you used to live in with your dead father. However, when we'd decided to rent it out, we had changed and renovated it. The kitchen was now red and white walls, simple linoleum floors, and had dark granite counters, and stainless-steel appliances. The living room, which had been white, was now a soothing beige, that would match most furniture sets a family has. I had taken out the wood, and added some mahogany carpet. It was a family home, and the red wouldn't show as much dirt as white or black carpet, and, if the family has young children, like me, it's easier falling surface. The master bedroom had been white, but was now a chocolate brown, with bamboo floors, and a curtain rod over the window, instead of wooden shutters, which are difficult to clean, and trap a helluva-lot or dirt and dust. The two other bedrooms were my favorite. My old room was blue, deep blue, with white carpet. The last bedroom, the old guest bedroom, was a light green and beige vertical stripped room, with light wood floors. The bathroom, had black and white checkered tiles, a large bathtub, and a shiny shower head. The sink was black, and so were all the drawer knobs and towel holder on the wall. The sink faucet was tall, bowl big. Outside, there was a birdbath, and a place for a garden. The grass was always green, and the back yard was big enough for young kids to run around--the last family had installed a fence just beyond the trees so that large animals couldn't get in, and young children couldn't get out. The house itself was a gray-blue._

_Personally, I felt that it was a very family-friendly home. A family home. If it didn't hold such bad memories for me, I would have had my family living here. It was a perfect house to rise a child._

_So, when I arrived at the house, I got out of my car, and stared at it. The house, I mean, not the car. Evin and Hayli immediately ran into the house, taking the key from my hand, and running upstairs. _

_I knew why I was staring at the house. After a month back in Fork after returning from London with Alex, I had decided it was best to rent it. Alex and I immediately began renovating the place. The whole time, I didn't tell anyone. The Cullen's had moved somewhere for college, making a new story for themselves. I knew that Alice was purposefully not looking for me in her visions unless I was in danger, because of what happened to Edward._

_The Cullen's had come down to get a few things from the big white house, and had said good-bye to me. Alex had been out, and they all asked if he was still in London. I answered yes, not wanting them to think that I had gotten over Edward so quickly. They all asked my to give him their best wishes for health, life, etc… I had, of course, passed on their regards when Alex had gotten home from his temporary job. That night, we boarded our plane to Florida where we would live. Before leaving, I'd taken four pregnancy tests, which all said I was pregnant. I told Alex when we were in bed in a hotel room near our new house._

_I probably stared at Charlie's house for ten minutes before I went inside and started cleaning. The last occupants had done a pretty good job of cleaning when they left, but, I knew that there was still things to be done._

_I started upstairs, telling the kids to play out in the backyard and looking out the window every now and then to make sure they were okay._

_I cleaned the bathroom, starting with the toilet, scrubbing it with comet. Then I cleaned the tub, since I was already on my knees--this earned me hurting knees, which were fine after the Advil kicked in, and raisin fingers. Not that it mattered. I wiped down the counter and sink, then swept and mopped the floor. Then I vacuumed all the rooms in the house, and the stairs. When that was done, I cleaned the kitchen with Lysol, and used Windex all the windows, inside and out. I went around the entire house, and scrubbed the door jambs, and spot-scrubbing the moldings on the floor and ceilings. Finally, I dusted the fireplace, and insides of cabinets. Then, I laid down on the living room floor and cried. It was hard, cleaning a house up and down, with the memory of everything that used to be in it._

_I'd found a fishing hook in the corner of Charlie's closet, and had had to put my fist in my mouth to keep from sobbing and coughing up my heart. I'd run to the bathroom and wrapped in in toilet paper, then ran out to put it in my car._

_When I stopped crying, I sat against the wall, and imagined living here again. It looked nothing like it had when I'd lived here. We'd have to move from our Florida house in a few years, since it only has two bedrooms. I think there's a law that after they reach a certain age, children need to be separated from siblings of the opposite sex. I think the age is ten. So, maybe we could move here, and rent out the Florida house._

_I could imagine us liking in this house. Yes. I couldn't see it now, with Evin and Hayli so young. But with Evin as a ten year old, and Hayli being eight. I could imagine them coming home from Forks Elementary with backpacks that looked like they would crush the kid. I could see Hayli, long red hair, dressed in overalls or pink corduroys and a cute shirt, mary-janes, sitting on her knees at a coffee table struggling with a math problem. I could see Evin, fair hair, a collared shirt with stripes, dark jeans and light up sneakers with Velcro, sitting across from his sister, going through, I don't know, Pokemon cards, and asking what was for dinner, and talking about how much he wanted summer to just get here already. I could see Alex getting home from work, tugging at his tie, and embracing our kids in turn, asking them how school was, then saying that work was boring and that his office computer was slow. I saw him asking for me, and being told that I was in the kitchen making dinner. I saw myself, in jeans, a long sleeved v-neck, and simple shoes, standing in the kitchen, boiling noodles for spaghetti, and chopping a cucumber for salad. I could see me and my family in the living room, having a movie night, or playing Uno, or me and Alex helping Evin and Hayli with their homework, trying very hard not to just give them the answers._

_I couldn't see past Evin and Hayli being ten and eight. It was just too hard. I knew that once they were eight and ten, I'd be able to imagine them when they were, say, fourteen and sixteen. But now, it hurt my heart to think of them being old enough to make their own choices._

_I'd been sitting against the wall, imagining everything my family could do here, for maybe twenty minutes. Then I took out my phone._

_I had barely began my text message to Alex, saying that I was nearly done with the cleaning, when my phone began ringing. I didn't recognize the number, or even the area code, but I answered anyway, planning to tell whoever it was that they had the wrong number._

"_Hello?" I asked._

"_Hello," a girl said. She paused. "Who is this? I'm looking for a girl named… Cullen?"_

_My heart throbbed, but I decided to play. "I know a few Cullen's. Do you have a specific name?"_

"_Um, no. Sorry. Just Cullen."_

_I sighed away from the phone. "How did you get this number?"_

"_I can't tell you that unless you're a Cullen. Do you have a name?"_

"_Bella," I told her. "I used to be a close friend."_

_I heard a car pull up outside, and became panicked._

"_I'm Clairisa Modorn. If you run into them, can you give them my name? They should know me." She hung up._

"_Weird," I whispered to myself._

_There was a knock on the door._

_I pulled myself up, and went to it, pulling it open. A woman, who was looking away looked into my eyes. I felt, distantly, like I should recognize her, but couldn't put a name to her face. She kind of reminded me of Lucy from _I Love Lucy_, but only because she had the same kind of face. Her hair was dark, like mine, but more light brown hinted. Her eyes were brown, like mud, not to sound rude. Her skin was tanned, but, to be honest, I felt that it wasn't supposed to be. She wore dark slacks, and a purple t-shirt under a blazer that matched her pants. She had eye liner and mascara on her eyes, and a light lip gloss, but that was it. Her hair was in an official-looking clip. On the road was a dark windowed mini-van. I couldn't see anyone in it--not even the driver, though I could see heir outline._

"_Can I help you?" I asked the woman. "Are you here to check out the house?"_

"_Are you Bella?" She asked. Her voice rang a bell in my mind, but I still couldn't place it._

"_Who's asking?" I demanded._

"_It's me!" She smiled warmly. I suddenly knew who she was, but I kept my face blank. Why was she here? Did she want to blow up at me for what I did? A million thoughts buzzed through my head before she told me who she was a second after her 'it's me'. "Esme Cullen!"_

_Hearing her say her own name made my heart jump, and made me remember. _This was Esme! The woman who was practically my mother!_ She would never even dream of hurting me!_

_I hurried to embrace her, throwing my arms around her neck. Her hands were around my waist, and I felt as though I had been hugging her everyday, just like I used to. When we pulled away, she turned toward the van and waved at whoever was in it to join us._

_I knew, before any doors opened that it was the Cullen's. The rest of them. And it was._

_Although I knew who was who, it was still a shock when I saw that they, like Esme, had changed their appearance._

_Alice was the first out of the car. She had gotten hair extensions, so her hair was now down to her waist. She'd kept it black, but, like Esme, she had gotten her skin darkened, and changed her eye color to brown. She wore dark denim capris, and a pink cardigan over a white tank. On her feet, she wore stylish 4-inch heeled boots, which made her appear taller._

_Emmett had dyed his hair blonde, and put in blue contacts. He'd only darkened his skin a little, to make it more human looking, not to seen tan. He wore dark jeans and a long-sleeved green Hollister t-shirt under a medium brown sleeveless vest. His vans peeked out under his jeans. Everything about him said 'normal guy'._

_Jasper had dyed his hair light brown, and had a skater cut. He had on a black shirt that proclaimed, _I will disguise myself as a sleeping pill, and descend inside of you."_ I recognized the line from _Hello Seattle_ by Owl City. Over the shirt, he had an open button down that was deep red. His jeans were dark, and well worn, fading at the upper legs, knees, and, probably, over his butt--not that I would look. Just saying._

**The rest is coming soon, this is not even half the dream, but I felt I should get something up.**


	3. Chapter 3

BellaPOV

Alex pulled me up off the floor, and pressed next on the iPod, which immediately began playing 'Again' by Flyleaf, aka best band ever. I must say that it is my favorite newer song by them, but the music video sucks so bad! Alex thinks it's pretty good, but I ignore him. He grew up in a different world, really, and didn't even know about Flyleaf before we got married and moved back here.

"You sleep good?" He asked me, pulling my close.

I leaned my head on his shoulder, tired. I yawned. "Yes," I said. "But not nearly long enough."

"Same here." Alex rubbed small circles into my back, and I clung to him groggily, liking the way his hands messaged my tired skin.

In the room across the hall, I heard a child stir, and Evin mumble "Mommy?"

With a sigh, I pulled myself from Alex, and went across the hall into the nursery. I saw Evin sitting up in his crib, which he was nearly out of. I made a mental note to go to Babys R Us to buy him a new big boy bed. Hayli wasn't awake yet, but Alex grabbed her anyway. I took Evin into my arms, and held him close. He fell into a light sleep with him head dangling on my shoulder, thumb in his mouth. I smiled, and headed downstairs with Alex.

We put Evin and Hayli on the couch, gently, then headed into the kitchen where Alex started the coffee pot, then went upstairs to shower. I sat on a barstool, and slumped over the counter, fingering through my hair, which was still soft from the day before. I found that, when sleeping beside Alex, I don't move around much in bed, and my hair is still as it was when I fell asleep. However, when Alex is away, on a business trip or something, my hair is a haystack, and I need to shower to get it out of my face. I also have nightmares. But when Alex is around, sleeping soundly beside me, as I am him, my dreams are pleasant, because I always feel safe, and protected, and worry-less. It's wonderful. I feel the same way when I nap with my kids, though I feel more protecting and safe providing, and at ease when I'm sleeping with them. I don't move around though, knowing that, if I have a nightmare, it would scare them.

"Hey Bella?" Alex asked. I looked up, and saw him leaning against the counter by the coffee pot, hair wet, dressed in his slacks and tucked in shirt. His expression was tired, but he was smiling cutely. "I love you."

"I love you too." I smiled. He made me so happy.

"What are you going to do today?" he wondered.

"I'm going to take Evin and Hayli up to the baby store to buy Evin a new baby bed, since he's outgrown the crib."

"That sounds fun. I'm going to lunch with a co-worker around one this afternoon, and having several meetings around the office. I'll be escorting a new employee through the office early today, and, if I have time, I'll be contacting a few people to get a hold of Smithers. See when he's coming over and such."

"Sounds fun," I said.

"Not as fun as your day," Alex smiled. "I'd love to just stay home with the kids, maybe run a few errands. But," he shrugged. "The office awaits." He made a 'let's go' motion with his arm, then turned to the coffee pot, which was full, and proceeded to make us both coffee.

I like me coffee with lot's of sugar, since I find that it wakes me, and makes me happier during the day, and less agitated. I have it with milk, never cream, and, when Alex isn't around, I put in some chocolate, which makes me feel better. I also do this when I'm on my period, but that matters not—what girl doesn't enjoy chocolate most when PMSing? I mean, really!

Alex drinks his coffee with one spoonful of sugar, and a bit of milk, then a few drops of caramel syrup. I tried it once, and, to be honest, it was good, but I wouldn't want it every morning.

Evin started calling for me, still half out, just when Alex handed me my coffee. I groaned quietly, taking a quick sip, before pacing into the living room.

Evin was on his side, his hair in his eyes, which were clamped shut. His cheeks were bright pink, and I could see a tear glistening on one. "Mommy!" He sobbed in his sleep.

I ran the rest of the toward him, sitting beside him, and brushing his hair away. His eyes opened, and more tears fell. I pulled him into my lap, holding his head to my heart, and rocking. "Baby, are you okay? What's wrong? Tell mommy why your crying." I smoothed his hair, while he cried into my tank top.

"The monstow!" he sobbed. "It was scawy, and it was cominga fo me! It wanted me to say asweep, but den it got weely bad, and it made me cwy, and den I wath awake, and den I was back asweep, and it was waytinga fo me!" He looked up at me with fearful, leaking eyes, and I knew that it was probably the most frightening thing he'd ever seen.

In the moment that I saw his fear, I wondered where it would go. When I was young, I'd had nightmares that kept me up for days at a time, and when I'd go back to sleep, the night-creature would be waiting for me. I hoped, remembering, that this was a different monster that was haunting my son in his sleep. Not that I was going to ask about it. My son needed comfort—besides, when Renee had asked me about my nightmares, it only made it harder for me to go to bed that night.

"It's okay, Evin, honey. It's okay." I held my son tightly in my arms, and felt his tiny arms wrap around me, seeking the comfort of my body to keep him awake and safe. "It's just a dream, baby. Just a dream. The monster isn't real, okay?" He nodded, and I knew that he was praying that I was right.

I looked over at Alex who was watching us, leaning against the wall. He looked really sad, probably wishing that he could hold Evin and comfort him as I did. I smiled at him.

"Alex, can you take Evin while I get ready for the day?" I asked. He smiled back at me, and came forward, sitting beside me on the couch. I pulled Evin back, and smoothed his hair again. "Baby, can you go to daddy, so mommy can go get clean?" I asked.

"Why you needa get cween?" Evin asked, eyes big.

"Because we're going to go out today—you, mommy, and sissy. So mommy needs to get ready. Okay? Can you go to daddy for me? He want's to make you feel better too."

Evins face scrunched up as he considered, a cute thing he does when he isn't sure, or when I really wants to get his way. He nodded, and kissed me cheek, then Alex's when I passed him over. I pressed my lips to Alex's, then to Evins forehead, before heading upstairs.

After a hot shower, I headed back into the room Alex and I shared. I went to the closet, and pulled on black panties and a bra. With my hair wrapped in my towel, I pondered what to wear. We have a walk-in closet, so I roamed the space, thinking of what to wear. I settled on a pair of dark skinny jeans, a white polo under a teal baby-doll, and teal flats. I blew my hair dry, then pulled it into a clip, strands falling on either side of my face, more on the right, since my part in on the left. I applied eye-liner to the top and bottoms of my eyes, then some mascara. After smiling to myself in the mirror, I grabbed my coffee, which I had been sipping on the whole time, and headed downstairs.

I went past the living room to place my empty cup in the dishwasher. I heard Alex talking with the kids.

"Daddy?" Hayli began. "Where's Mommy?" I knew that she'd been awake for a bit, since her voice wasn't groggy, but little-kid-perky. I also knew that she'd asked about me for a while now.

"Mommy is getting ready for her day."

"Whewe's she gonna go?"

"She's taking you and your brother to the store to buy some things."

I pictured Hayli nodding, wondering what he was talking about, but not saying anything.

"Daddy?" Evin asked. "Are you goin to wok?"

"Yeah," Alex said. "But I'm picking up dinner for everyone on my way home. We'll have your favorite: macaroni and cheese with KFC."

Evin laughed and clapped, and I heard Hayli cheer with him. They loved KFC, almost as much as they love Mac and Cheese. They're adorable.

I stepped into the living room, and saw Evin and Hayli on Alex's lap. When she saw me, Hayli bounced up and down, and held her arms toward me, wanting me to pick her up.

I scooped her into my arms, and kissed her cheek, and tickling her belly. She giggled, and hugged my neck.

I sat beside Alex, who still held Evin, who wasn't crying anymore. I smiled at Alex and kissed him, causing Hayli and Evin to squeal with joy. I smiled against his mouth at the joy.

Everything bad that could ever happen in our lives all vanished in my mind as I thought of the happiness my family brought to me: Alex, my perfect husband, loved me; my two beautiful children loved me, and were healthy…. Nothing bad could happen when we were all so happy.

Right? I mean, it only makes sense. Bad things never happen to good, happy, families in real life, right?

Wrong.

Mwahahaha! I feel the power of the cliff hangers!!! I love it, and I will try to bring in the drama super quick. ^.^

**-Flys Through Water-**


	4. Chapter 4

__

JacobPOV

"Erg!" The wooden chair hits the wall, splintering and falling with the sound of rain as the small shards hit. Somehow, I find it slightly amusing that the straight-backed chair had gone straight into pieces. A stupid pun, yes. But when you're too tired to sleep, things like that can defiantly bring amusement.

With a sigh, I flop back onto my bed, staring at the ceiling. On the tenth floor of a boring apartment building, surrounded by the exact same, the sun did what it could to the small room. It's only 7am, but feels much later. Then again, I haven't had a drop of sleep in a few days...perhaps that's why?

A few days ago, a letter had come through the mail anonymously, addressed to me-well, the old me. It had come through work, meaning that whoever it was didn't have my address-and based on the contents, I was willing to add a 'yet' to that. It had been made out to Jacob Black, who didn't work anywhere. I was Jacob Fowler, the last name of-

"Jacob?" Diana calls from the bathroom. The bathroom fan partially obscures her voice, but I hear her perfectly, still being a werewolf. "I forgot my towel in the bedroom!"

I jump up, grabbing the dark towel hanging off the bedpost. I run into the bathroom and open the door. Diana is standing in the bathtub, water off, dropping the curtain once I hand her the towel. Her wet hair is dark blonde hair, dripping with hot water that rolled onto her shoulders and down her breasts. Her whole body is red from the hot showers she takes, but glows with health. Splotches of her skin are pink or white, being the palest human girl I'd ever seen.

As she wraps the towel around her body, I pick her up in a hug, kissing her pink lips and pulling her out of the tub. She giggles at what she calls chivalry, and what I call romance. I love romancing her. It's not always easy, is always fun, and makes me feel better about our love-which holds strong. Right before we left for New York, I'd gotten down on one knee and asked her to marry me. She'd agreed with a teary smile, green eyes nearly blue as I slipped the diamond ring onto her finger. I adore her, more than I have ever loved before-I love her more than I had loved Bella.

"How was your shower?" I ask her as she runs a brush through her hair, then toweling, then brushing, then toweling, et cetera.

She gives me a loving smile through the mirror. "Better than last night." She puts her hair in a messy clip, then looks around. "Ugh! I forgot my clothes!"

"I'll get them!" I volunteer, remembering the chair...

I give her a kiss as I rush out of the room. Quickly as possible, I remove the evidence of the chair, shoving it into the closet to dispose of later. She doesn't need to know about the letter, which I would need to tell her about if she saw the damage to the straight-back. She thought I was over the breaking.

I find a pile of neatly folded clothes on the dresser by the bedroom door, and pick them up. Light brown, straight-slacks and a ruffled white blouse with a fitted blazer to match the pants. On top was a white lace underwear set. I take the clothes into the bathroom and place them on the counter beside where she's curling her hair, still wrapped in the towel. She sends me a grateful look, then continues with her hair. I smile back at her before taking off my own clothes and getting in the shower.

Under the hot water, I think about my life, and the letter.

When I'd first moved in with Diana, back in Portland, after we'd found that living in La Push wasn't going to work, I'd been fine. But after Bella...when Diana picked up a job here in New York, I was...pretty messed up. I'd broken things, trying to quell my anger. I'd take it out on her, yelling at her about things neither of us could help. Then, I'd leave in shame and guilt when I made her cry. Somehow, she'd always managed to forgive me for hurting her. I'd never lay a finger on her. I never physically abused her, or hurt her, which is the only reason I can allow myself to stay. The pain of loosing Bella back in London had made me hate myself. And having Diana around had kept me from killing myself, though the guilt of making her cry almost over-ruled that.

The letter in the mail had brought back some of those feelings of hatred and pain. The bloodsuckers had been there when Riley had killed Bella. I hadn't made it, my bones crushed by the demon that had killed my love. Carlisle had let me heal before telling me all of it. Today, I know that he'd been forced by Riley mind tricks to lie to me.

Bella was still alive, somewhere, and Edward was dead. The rest of the Cullen's were living somewhere cold, somewhere north. Seth had a theory about Alaska, but very rarely spoke to me. He thought it was wrong that I hadn't gone to look for Bella, that I had just started a new life in New York with Diana. He liked Diana, sure, but he would have been happier with me at least _looking_ for Bella. Diana knew how the pack felt, how Seth felt. She'd told me before that she would be fine with me taking off for a while to find her. I'd told her no, told her that I didn't want to leave her, even for a day. She'd thought I was being ridiculous, but hadn't pushed the issue.

After my shower, I toweled off with the towel Diana had left on the rack for me. Totally dry, I pad off into the bedroom when Diana is putting things in her white purse. From the dresser I pull on a pair of boxers, then take some dark jeans from a hanger and put them on too. Deodorant and cologne. And when I can't find a good shirt in the closet, a smiling Diana pulls one off a hanger and hands it to me. I smile gratefully and tug it over my head. It's a white shirt, plain. I put a light green dress shirt over it, leave it unbuttoned, then follow it with a dark blazer. My simple black trainers are next to a pair of socks at the foot of the bed, and I know Diana put them their while I wasn't looking. She's always doing that, little things that don't really matter.

Diana and I both work in the same building. She's a book publisher, and I'm the editors assistant. She's gotten several big promotions since we'd first moved to New York. I've gotten a few as well, but have preferred to stay where I am. I like being the editors assistant. I get to see my wife plenty, make a decent wage, and get to read manuscripts that will never be published because the editor is a total dick-face. Not that I would ever tell that to her or our co-workers. Diana agrees with me though, because I tell her most everything.

We take the subway to work. The station is just under the building, which is too convenient for words. However, to get to that station that takes us there, we must walk three city blocks. No big deal.

"Lets go," Diana smiles, slinging her purse onto her shoulder. "You ready?"

I nod and walk over to her, taking her hand and leading her out the door, locking it behind us. Only seconds after entering the crowed of busy New Yorkers, I wrap my arms around Diana and pull her close, kissing her lips and taking her breath away.

Right as we're about to go down to the subway, she stops and points to a Starbucks nearby. "Wanna get some coffee?" She asks.

I look at my watch, then nod. "We left early."

Considering the time, Starbucks was fairly not busy, so we decide to stay a while. We sit down with small coffee's and muffins by a window.

"Did you sleep good?" She asks me as I set down my coffee. "You seemed restless. Did you have a nightmare?"

I shake my head. "I slept just fine. I think I just ate too much at dinner last night. No big deal." I tend to toss and turn when I'm too full. Since I haven't run around a whole lot as a wolf lately, my body hasn't been needing as much food. I still eat a lot, which Diana finds a bit sickening, though she'd gotten used to it.

Diana nods in understanding. "I had a dream about you last night."

Any other day, I would have made a sex joke about it, adding a wink for good measure. But her voice told me that the dream was serious. Her voice is solemn, almost sad. "What happened?" I ask.

She shrugs, but I know that it's a big deal. At least to her. "You got something...a letter or email or something. It was from the pack. They said that they really needed you. So you took me to La Push and made me stay with your father, then went to meet with Sam." I stiffened. This wasn't turning out good. "He told you that the Cullen's were coming back to Forks, staying at their house for a while, unseen by humans. And you didn't see why it was such a big deal. But then he said that things were different because they'd told Sam they had humans with them." She paused.

"Honey," I say, slowly. "What is it?"

She takes a deep breath. "The Cullen's didn't stop at their house. They went to La Push and you started freaking out and killing them because they had Bella with them." She takes another deep breath. "And...then you killed Bella. Then me."

My eyes get wide. "You...dreamed that I...killed you."

"And Bella."

I run a hand through my hair, trying not to imagine. I'd killed all of the Cullen's. Bella, for being a vampire. And Diana... I shudder. Diana, because she'd been there while I was a wolf. I try harder not to see it in my head. Killing the Cullen's was seeable. I could deal with it. I'd imagined Bella dead before. But Diana...The woman I truly loved? The woman who kept me living when I'd thought there was no point...It's a physical pain when the image pops up anyway.

"Jacob?"

"I would never do it." I look up at her. "I love you more than anything. I would never pull you into the heart of danger like that." My voice is low and fierce, and I tone it down a bit, not wanting to scare her. "I love you. I won't let anything happen to you. Especially not by my own hand."

She smiles at me. "I know."

We're silent for a minute, sipping our coffees and eating our breakfast.

When we're done, we head off to the subway, which is busy as usual.

I get a call on my cell phone as we enter the street once more, and pull it out of my coat pocket.

"Who is it?" Diana asks casually.

"Unknown number..." I press talk. "Jacob Fowler," I say. I take Diana's hand and we continue to the building.

"Formerly Black?" Someone asks tonelessly. "Jacob Black?" I don't recognize the voice, thought it's male.

"This is he. Who is-" They hang up. I roll my eyes and put the phone back into my pocket.

"Who was that?" Diana asks.

"Not sure. They hung up." I shrug as I hold the door open for her, smiling.

Once in the elevator, I give her a kiss, holding her close. We make conversations as people get on, talking about things other than work. And on our floor, I kiss Diana again, then we go our separate ways. I wave and smile at co-workers.

"Fowler!" Pruitt yells from her office. Pruitt is the editor, the dick-face I assist. I pick up my pace to her. She starts talking before I'm in hearing range. "...tell me that you were in contact with such a prestigious family!"

"Who?" I ask, wondering who I know that is so great to have attracted the attention of Pruitt.

"The Cu-"

"Jacob!" A high pitched, sing-song voice cries joyously. I only have a second to brace myself before being impailed by the tiny-armed hugging, tiny stone body of Alice Cullen.


End file.
